The present invention relates to an apparatus with a big vertical slot for mail transfer to a distant receiving box.
The conventional or specific letter-boxes approved by the Post-Office have traditionaly had horizontal slots with a breadth of two centimeters to about three centimeters. These letter-boxes do not fit well on fences with generally vertical openings (palisade, grille, door or main gate). The apparatus according to the invention allows a solution to this disadvantage.